


Closer Than Brothers

by katychan666



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumblerdore as a teacher, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Funny, Gellert Grindelwald as an Auror, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: “Oh, I assure you, sir, we’re much closer than brothers,” said Albus and the man flinched when he saw his wand. “Unless,” he said and waved with his wand, thus changing the memory playing above them with his own memory of Gellert sitting in his lap and Albus giving him a little kiss on top of his lips. “You kiss your own brother like that,” he commented with a smirk, tapping with his finger against his lips and he hummed. “Yes?”[The Minister For Magic pays Albus a visit to let him know that Grindelwald caused trouble back at the Ministry. Albus isn't amused... at all]





	Closer Than Brothers

Albus gave the Minister of Magic an unimpressed look and he then groaned, rolling his eyes as he was leaning against the desk, arms crossed on top of his shoulders and waited for the man to tell him why he made it all the way to Hogwarts to tell him what was wrong. Albus wasn't a big fan of the man in general, but Gellert worked for him, so that was why he kept in lane and never said anything if he had the infortune to run at the vial man. He really was one of the most annoying people Albus had ever met so far and he pressed his lips together. The man was angry, face red with anger, but Albus just stood there as he allowed the man to take his time of telling him whatever happened. He suspected that Gellert had probably pulled one of his pranks on him and he was barely holding back his laughter.

Honestly, Albus didn't know how Gellert managed to keep his job for so long at the Ministry; he disliked the people in charge, so he would constantly mess with them. The only reason why Albus could think of was that Gellert was one of their top Aurors and the Ministry couldn't really afford in letting him go. He snorted, but the Minister gave him a stern look and Albus only looked down, whistling as he was _trying_ not to laugh. He had to hand it to Gellert; it was incredibly entertaining to mess around with him, but still... he was above that. Or so, he liked to consider himself and he pressed his lips together.

“To what do I owe such a _great_ pleasure, dear Minister?” asked Albus politely, but there was a glint of sarcasm behind that and the man could notice that, pressing his lips together as he was trying not to burst into a rage of anger. Albus arched an eyebrow and then looked around. “Fancy a cup of tea while we’re at it?” asked Albus. “Maybe a biscuit?” he asked, his eyes laughing at the man and the Minister finally snapped.

“It’s Grindelwald,” roared the Minister and Albus again tried not to laugh. Well, of course it was about Gellert, it was always about him and he was barely holding himself back from bursting into loud laughter. Usually, he would disapprove of such behaviour, but Albus understood it very well why Gellert messed around with him.

“Ah, yes,” said Albus happily and clasped his hands together. “What is it this time?”

“Your… friend,” started off the man and then made a little pause, Albus rolling his eyes. He was getting sick of this; him dismissing their relationship. No one else was doing it, but the Minister and he was so over it. “He broke into my _personal_ office and-”

“Who’s this friend you’re talking about?” blurted out Albus and then bit his tongue, because he knew that he should have stayed quiet, but he couldn’t. He was just so unamused at this point and just wanted the Minister gone.

“Well, Grindelwald,” said the Minister and Albus arched an eyebrow as he could notice that he was awfully uncomfortable at that point. “Well, you two,” he started and then made a pause again. He then pulled out his wand and summoned over a memory of Albus and Gellert standing next to each other; it was taken on one of the meetings between the Ministry, Aurors and their family members. “You two are close as brothers,” he then finally said and seemed happy with the sentence he came up with. Albus, however, snorted and rolled his eyes as he watched at the memory. How the hell did the Minister get that, anyway? Just a bunch of stalkers prying on them _all_ the time.

Now, that was a big _no_ in Albus’ humble opinion. If he disliked anything it was if someone was trying to stick their nose into his private life and there was a spark of annoyance in his eyes. Very well, if this was the game that the Minister was trying to play, then Albus was playing along, attempting to give the man a taste of his own medicine and hopefully get rid of him for good. These random check-ups on him were starting to piss him off to no ends, so he pulled out his own wand and decided to present the Minister with another kind of memory that he knew for a fact would send the man running out of the Castle for good.  

“Oh, I assure you, sir, we’re much closer than brothers,” said Albus and the man flinched when he saw his wand. “Unless,” he said and waved with his wand, thus changing the memory playing above them with his own memory of Gellert sitting in his lap and Albus giving him a little kiss on top of his lips. “You kiss your own brother like that,” he commented with a smirk, tapping with his finger against his lips and he hummed. “Yes?”

“Dumbledore-” commented the Minister and then just kept on looking up at the memory.

Albus laughed and then shook his head. “You know,” he said and pointed to the memory above, biting his lower lip as he saw himself slipping a hand in between Gellert’s legs. Gellert moaned, Albus laughed in the memory and the Minister was shocked and horrified. “This is only going to get more graphic from this point on,” he then commented and the Minister finally decided that he had seen and _heard_ enough.

“Make it stop,” said the Minister and Albus started laughing, because he had finally cracked the man. He waved with his wand once more and the memory was thankfully gone. The Minister’s face was pale and he was trying his best to collect himself. Albus cocked his head to the side and then clicked with his tongue.

“Hmm,” hummed Albus. “Looks like you’ll need something stronger than tea,” he said and snorted. Albus wasn’t having so much fun in _years_ and he looked at the man, who was still just standing there petrified. “Maybe a Firewhisky?” he asked and _Accioed_ some of it their way. The Minister was in such a state of shock that he just took the glass, emptied it and then started walking backwards without saying anything. “Leaving so soon, Minister?” asked Albus, pretending to be disappointed then.

“I, um, yes… I have work to do and-”

“Then what about Grindelwald?” asked Albus and pressed his lips together. “I thought my _lover,_ ” he said and the man flinched again. “Did something?” he asked and the Minister only shook his head.

“Forget about that, a-all is settled,” stammered the man as he was still walking out of the classroom and Albus pretended to be sad again.

“Well, that’s good,” said Albus and then rubbed his palms together. “But there’s no need to leave so quickly. _Gellert_ and I are having a wonderful little dinner and you two could talk about it there and-”

“Would you look at the time?” said the Minister even though there was no clock in the room. “I should really, um, go… yes,” he stammered and then took in a deep breath. “Send best regards to… Grindelwald,” he then added and with that finally left the room. Happy, Albus turned around on his feet and chuckled. Finally, he was going to be freed of this. He then made his way to his private quarters, where Gellert was currently resting at. He closed the door with a loud slam and Gellert, who was laying on the couch, was quickly catapulted onto his legs.

“Al?”

“What did you do this time?” whined Albus and Gellert immediately knew what he was talking about. “The Minister paid me a visit just now,” he said and sighed. “You know, I dislike the man as much as you do, but this needs to stop,” he said and then rubbed the back of his neck.

“But he wanted me to work overtime today,” said Gellert and Albus’ jaw dropped. Tonight? When Albus was planning on making that dinner?! He had been working on it for weeks now as he wanted all of it to be perfect. Albus was famous for his fancy dinners and all of their friends and family were going to show up. “Exactly,” said Gellert and then walked closer to Albus. “I told him last month that I needed today off and he _agreed_ to it, but then bombarded me with work today on purpose,” he said and shook his head. “So, I snuck into his office and well,” he said as his eyes lit up. “Let’s just say it went… _boom._ ”

“Boom?” asked Albus and there was a grin on his face as well.

“Yes, _boom,_ ” said Gellert happily and waggled his eyebrows. “That’ll teach him,” he said and wrapped his arms around his lover, kissing him tenderly. “Wanting to ruin your big evening,” he then said and Albus sighed happily.

“It’s good you’ve dealt with him,” said Albus and chuckled. “If you were late for the dinner and if I’d find out it was his fault… I’d burn down the entire Ministry,” said Albus and started laughing softly, shaking his head and then he just kissed Gellert back. No one came in between Albus and his dinner. _No one!_

“So, you’re not angry?” asked Gellert happily.

“Oh, not in the least. You did it for greater good,” said Albus happily. “Me,” he said and waggled his eyebrows, Gellert happily nodding. “I think that the Minister won’t come bothering us here ever again after today,” said Albus and Gellert cocked his head to the side.

“What did you do, Al?” asked Gellert with a chuckle.

“Well,” said Albus and summoned the memory from before above them and grinned. “Showed him that we’re _much_ closer than brothers,” he said with a wink and Gellert’s jaw dropped when he saw the memory displayed in front of him, which continued to be a lot more graphic from what the Minister saw and Gellert just looked at Albus.

“You, Al,” said Gellert and kissed him eagerly. “You’re a genius,” he then said and Albus started laughing, Gellert’s eyes up at the memory again and he cleared his throat when he saw Albus stripping him down. “Do you mind if we pick up from where this leaves off?” he asked and pointed up, Albus waving off the wand and thus ending the memory.

With a grin, Albus pulled his towards the bedroom. “Indeed,” said Albus happily, because he was feeling extra perky that day. Almost everything was set for the dinner party, so the two of them could afford an hour or so working on _other_ things.


End file.
